


Onde a Terra Acaba

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem





	1. Chapter 1

在灯光昏暗的大厅角落寻人本非易事，可让勒努入场后只环视四周，就循着女宾半掩在扇后暗送的秋波，轻易将目标锁定在窗边绣着金水仙的沙发上。在那无边风月中坐拥花团锦簇的，正是享誉皇都的美男子阿代尔斐尔，也是让勒努今后要跟随的舰队指挥官。

坐在阿代尔斐尔身边的女子望过来，视线停留在贯穿让勒努面容的刻线上，露出惋惜的神色，仿佛在哀悼瓷器上的裂痕——多么年轻英俊的脸，只可惜那道刺眼的伤疤。

“晚上好，阿代尔斐尔阁下，”让勒努无视那些贵妇小姐们的注目，站得笔直向那蜜蜂般停留在花丛中的年轻人行了个军礼，然后自我介绍道，“我叫让勒努，刚接到调令，将以幕舰舰长的身份，担任您的副手。”

纸醉金迷的宴会自然不是报到的场合，可提前探查未来的指挥官到底有多糟糕，也不会是特别错误的决定。

这位舰队提督在让勒努之前历经四任副手，其中一位战死，一位重伤，剩下两位则列举出五花八门的理由，说什么也不愿意与这位年轻指挥官共事。

前车之鉴历历在目，不幸被委派为阿代尔斐尔第五任副指挥官的让勒努，决定先在非正式场合与对方打个轻松的照面，以便对自身前途和未来命运心存底数。

“晚上好，让勒努提督，”阿代尔斐尔优雅地起身回礼。面前的人看起来几乎与他同样年轻，挺拔的身材被军礼服衬得笔直，腰间的佩剑精致蒙着隐辉，“我午后才接到文件，没想到这么快便见到了本人。”

看似不经意的称呼暗示着重要的信息。情报灵通的阿代尔斐尔知道让勒努曾经是与自己平级的舰队指挥官，因无法对某次莫名其妙的败绩做出合理的解释，遭到停职处分并接受隔离审查，直到最近才重获自由。

军部对他的最终惩罚，除了贬谪外还恐怕包括跟我共事。不知道在他眼里哪个更加倒霉。阿代尔斐尔不动声色地想，维持着表面得体的微笑，他对失败者的态度一向不宽容。

不过区区副指挥的职位，倒是不用那么严格，反正其作用无非是在自己不幸战死后，率领余下的舰队平安返航。从履历来看，撤退似乎是面前这位的长项。阿代尔斐尔知道自己“名声在外”，人选问题上根本没得挑，若不是军部新政强令舰队必须以双指挥官编制出海，他才不需要什么副手。

“正式报到的时间应该是明早，”让勒努从对方的眼里看出藏在礼貌后的冷漠，回望以不以为意的淡然，语调平稳地说，“可我见您也在这宴会中，便过来致以问候。”

彼此都不满意对方，将是我们这对组合最般配的特质。阿代尔斐尔露出他标志性的迷人微笑，重新坐回沙发上：“你来得正好，女士们想听北海巨妖的故事，却又不信这世上有触手比桅杆粗的章鱼。”他语气很无奈，却饶有兴趣地问，“听说你曾在海上有过奇遇，不知可否分享一二呢？”

“只是些稀松平常的见闻，不足以成为谈资，说出来恐让各位见笑。”这里没有更多的席位，让勒努知道对方只是客套，礼貌地提出去意：“朋友在那边等我，就不多叨扰您的雅兴，请恕我失陪。”

“祝你度过愉快的夜晚。”阿代尔斐尔举杯，暗红色的液体晃动，如染血的洋面。

他靠在软玉温香的缠绵里，注视着让勒努的背影穿过言笑晏晏的人群，朝着露台走去，消失在月色树影中。别在那身军礼服腰带上的剑银熠闪耀，在昏暗的群烛光线中如孤星独自生辉，亮过后便消失在黑夜里。

那是柄好剑，从装饰风格来看，至少有百年的历史。阿代尔斐尔饮尽杯中液体，语调歉意地对身边满脸期待的女伴们说：“传说还是留待下回分解吧，我忽然想起来件重要的事，不得不就此告辞。”

说罢，他温柔地摘下缠在脖颈上的柔臂，起身依次吻过那些娇艳欲滴的面容，然后毫无留恋地转身背对美目缱绻的挽留，寻着那颗星最后的残迹，朝着午夜花园里婆娑的树影走去。

在室内透出的微弱光线里，阿代尔斐尔看见让勒努倚靠在廊柱边，仰望着繁星满天的苍穹，身边并没有朋友也没有女伴，形单影只地像根没有风帆的桅杆。

“真巧呢，”阿代尔斐尔音色如夜莺般动听，他自身边经过的侍从手里端过两杯酒，自然而然地走到让勒努身边，将其中一杯递给对方，“正想出来散散心，却没想到在这遇到了你。”

“是啊，好巧。”让勒努接过那杯酒，礼节性地啜饮后拿在手里。他知道阿代尔斐尔绝不是碰巧路过，表情波澜不惊耐心地等待对方亮明意图。

礼节性地寒暄几句后，阿代尔斐尔将视线移到对方腰间精美的佩饰，装作忽然留意到的样子问：“可以给我看看你的剑吗？”

“没问题。”让勒努解下腰间佩剑，递到对方手里。这柄剑是他父亲在他获得骑士爵位那年交到他手里的祖传物，剑身较为宽阔，装饰也是旧式的风格。

阿代尔斐尔接过对方的剑，同时递过自己的作为交换。他的剑是纤细的新式风格，设计华丽轻巧，鞘上点缀着珍珠与宝石，护手盘是花朵的形状。

与那张漂亮的脸倒是极为般配。让勒努缓缓地抽剑出鞘，寒芒映在他的脸上，剑刃的光辉闪动在他的眼睛里。这柄剑美丽非凡，却绝非只是装饰。

让勒努表情里隐藏的惊叹被阿代尔斐尔的余光尽收眼底，这并不出乎年轻指挥官的意料，那华贵雅致的佩剑本是女王所赐，自然是世间罕有。而自己手里握着这把，不论是造型还是工艺，亦是不多见的珍品。

不知道剑的主人是否配得上拥有这样的兵器。

仿佛是瞬间的福至心灵，原本低头欣赏手中剑的两人同时抬起头来，目光片刻的短兵相接后，一个早有预谋，一个顺水推舟，将品鉴地点移到了剑术训练室，评判对象也由剑变为技。

让勒努无意丢掉刚重获的军职，阿代尔斐尔也不想再为寻副手的事操心，所以他们将各自的佩剑留置在武器架上，取来安全的训练用剑，脱下碍事的外套，只穿着衬衫站在地板上。

“以你的进攻为开始。”让勒努握着剑，慷慨地说。对方年龄比自己小，理应谦让，军职比自己高，本当礼遇。

阿代尔斐尔轻笑着摇头，手里捏着枚银色的硬币，展示过后抛向半空。翻转几轮后银币落下，被迅速袭来的掌心紧扣在手背上。他问：“正面还是反面？”

“正面。”让勒努随口回答。这个问题不重要，他本就做好让步的准备。

阿代尔斐尔慢慢地移开手掌，露出银币上雕刻的哈罗妮头像。他轻挑着眉便后退边说：“谨遵战女神的安排，希望我能防住你的首击。”

这简直易如反掌。让勒努先发制人的突刺不过是虚晃，即使在抛硬币中占优，在实战中他却收敛攻势，意在将开局风头让渡给对方。这位骑士精湛的剑技在家乡远近闻名，只是素来行事低调不喜与人争，在这皇都才不那么为人所知。

这家伙真令人火大！阿代尔斐尔抿紧那双蔷薇色的唇，有些气恼地望着让勒努。以美貌扬名欢场的代价是随时要准备好接受来自众多父亲、兄弟以及丈夫们的挑战。而在这些繁不胜数的决斗中，这位年轻的骑士别说落败，连轻伤都没负过，对方若能侥幸在他宽阔的灯笼袖上划道裂口，便已经是足够回家炫耀的资本。

阿代尔斐尔沉眼望着对方想：这个叫做让勒努的，当真不知道自己面对的是谁吗？

事实确实如此，长期担任地方舰队指挥官的让勒努，并未听过阿代尔斐尔风流场外的美名，也还没来得及思考，这位各方面都引犯众怒的下级贵族，是如何在利刃林立的敌意中存活至今的。

但对方刚才所应的回击，那看似随意的剑光中隐藏的刁钻角度，已经足够让勒努判断阿代尔斐尔的在剑术方面绝非泛泛之辈。他的嘴角露出欣然的微笑，眼神却开始变得认真。

意图为先前的冒犯表示歉意和弥补，让勒努接下来的进攻猛烈而迅疾，动作轻快如掠过海面的鸥鹰，干净利落地直指对方当胸。

阿代尔斐尔立即举剑迎击，剑锋交错的刹那他敏锐地感觉到对方持握的沉稳与笃定，抬眼间绽放出畅快的笑容：他已经很久没有遇到过这样优秀的对手，值得他全力以赴。

只见他的手腕灵活地翻转，剑尖的冷光留下圆弧的残影，动作行云流水，轻易地转守为攻，朝着对方暴露在手臂后的侧面刺去。

让勒努的防御紧随而至，这位骑士深谙以攻为守的道理，身体回撤时剑刃仍指着前方，没有给阿代尔斐尔留下任何可利用的破绽。

对方步履进退间滴水不漏，阿代尔斐尔往来时也轻盈如梭。金属撞击的声音在寂静的夜里作响，清脆如银铃，余振似琴弦，错切间不绝于耳。

窗外晚风吹过树梢，枝叶窸窣，沙沙作响，如同观众的喝彩。

时间不知不觉地流逝，原本依稀可闻的宴会乐曲早已歇音，他们却仍然未能分出胜负。

细密的汗珠爬上他们的额头，让勒努柔软的长发早沾成条缕，阿代尔斐尔卷曲的发帘黏得紧贴他的皮肤。他们身上的衬衣都如被水浸泡过般润湿，变得半透明的布料下若隐若现的是他们因久经训练的强韧身躯。

体力不是我的优势，绝不能被持久战拖垮，必须速战速决。阿代尔斐尔浅笑依旧，华丽的剑姿中暗藏锋芒，加快了进攻的节奏。

对方善于防守反击，急进只会正中他下怀，应当步步为营。让勒努表情平静，心里权衡着制胜的策略，沉着地将对方的招式依次化解。

你进我退的几个来回后，阿代尔斐尔利用防守后剑身压低的角度，看准让勒努手臂僵直的空档，反手劈砍自对方侧腹逆行至前胸。而让勒努也毫不退让，立即直剑击挡，将阿代尔斐尔的刃尖阻隔在半寸外。

好险。让勒努暗叹，丝毫不敢放松警惕。

真可惜。阿代尔斐尔敏捷地抽身，打算另寻机会。

短暂的间隔后是再度胶着的战况。他们一个进攻见缝插针，一个防守不遗孔隙，一个反击迅如闪电，一个回防疾似旋风。

让勒努忽然改变策略，撤身稳住步伐后作势猛攻，阿代尔斐尔灵活避让，退出对方的刺击范围。

兴许是冥冥中天神早在硬币静止那刻决定今夜的胜负。阿代尔斐尔反攻时前踏的那只脚刚好踩上滴落地板的汗水，不受控制地向后打滑，失去平衡的身体前倾。让勒努见状赶忙伸出没握剑的那只手，稳稳地扶住阿代尔斐尔的臂膀，才避免那年轻的身体接触坚硬的地面。

“这应该算你赢，”阿代尔斐尔借着让勒努的肩膀站起身，望着地上被拉长的水渍，他已经许久未曾认过输，“看来今晚哈罗妮并不眷顾我。”

“意外而已，”让勒努不赞同阿代尔斐尔对结果的判断，这位骑士向来拒绝有瑕的荣誉，语气坚定地说，“你我胜负未分，严格来说是平局。”

其实对双方而言，输赢早就不再重要。于是不约而同地，他们都没有再继续的打算。

“今夜已深，不如择期再战？”阿代尔斐尔接受平局的结果，擦着顺脸颊流淌的汗液问。

“我意也正是如此。”让勒努回答，纠缠在脖颈处的湿发如海草般凌乱。

确认双方意见一致后，他们执剑互相行礼，以拥抱向对方致以敬意，然后走到场边取回外套与佩剑。

长廊里空无一人，他们的身影如并立的风帆，穿过夜色来到同样安静的街道。

“就此别过吧，让勒努提督，”阿代尔斐尔声音柔和，激战后的蜜色皮肤盛开着鲜艳的玫瑰色，“明天见。”

“晚安，阿代尔斐尔阁下，”让勒努回以相应的礼仪，“希望我不会让您失望。”

但愿吧。阿代尔斐尔笑着挥手作别。虽然此人作为舰队指挥官不算优秀，可至少精于剑术，并非毫无优点，比起他那些一言难尽的前任们，表现未必会更差。

“不得不承认，运气常常是决定战局的关键因素。”阿代尔斐尔在转身前离去前如此感叹。

“确实如此，”让勒努望着那白蝶般融进夜里的身影，横亘他右眼的伤痕在昏暗的光线里愈发深重，他语调平淡却意味悠长，“这可是我的切身体会。”

2019-03-27


	2. Chapter 2

疲惫让两位年轻人睡得整夜安稳，站在清晨自地平线斜射过来的阳光里，一个神采飞扬，一个精神饱满。最繁琐的程序已经事先完成，进行过简单的文件确认后，报到手续便算履行圆满。

事毕后，他们踏着木质的舷梯，登上港口停靠的那首最醒目的三桅帆船。船头的两侧刻着的姓名镶嵌在精致的边框里，并行的金线缠绕成六个菱结，铭牌的底调是象征勇气与战斗的粉色。

“你觉得这船怎么样？”阿代尔斐尔站在甲板上问，海风吹拂过他的短发，在映在让勒努眼底的波光中卷起金粉色的浪。

“相当不错，”让勒努眺望着高处三角形的风帆，如果阿代尔斐尔海战的风格与他剑技一致，那这无疑是个正确的选择，“而且是位美人。”船身的线条流畅得宛如浮雕少女的轮廓，甲板木质精良，毫无破损，整洁光亮，就连计算航速的绳结也干净如新，整艘船就如她所搭载的指挥官，美丽得耀眼。

“很高兴你喜欢她，”阿代尔斐尔说话时面带浅笑。让勒努言语精炼，但从他视线移动的路径，便可推断出他如此评价的理由。他的语调忽然变得神秘，“希望你也能同样欣赏她的女伴们。”说罢，他领着让勒努朝着船首走去。

在那带栅格的木板上，懒洋洋地趴着几只晒太阳的猫，毛皮光滑得如同丝缎，肌肉匀称紧实，看起来待遇不错。

“你在船上养猫？”让勒努有些惊讶地问，那些相互依偎的猫咪看上去并不是岸边偶然登船的访客。

“不错，”阿代尔斐尔随手抱起最近那只橘色的，放在怀里轻轻地抚摸，顺势斜坐在旁边的木箱上，抬眼望向让勒努，“希望你不介意它们的存在，否则以后可不好相处。我的舰队里每支船上都有猫，数量还不少。”

“我对猫不过敏，”让勒努抬起那只橘猫的爪子，手法熟稔地捏着它的肉垫，使它亮出收敛在毛绒里的尖锐。尽管阿代尔斐尔爱抚那只猫咪的神态像个散漫的纨绔贵族，可正如他的那柄剑不仅仅是装饰，这些猫也绝非单纯的宠物。“比起肆虐的老鼠，接纳猫要容易得多。”

“难得有人这么认为，”阿代尔斐尔避开那只猫扬起的爪子，以免被那或许刚从老鼠尸体上移开的肉垫碰到面颊。几番搏斗后，他放开小型的猎食者，让它重新加入伙伴们的行列，“你的前任们可都不太赞同。”

“传统而言，带猫出海确实不吉利。”让勒努理解他们为何反对。远洋航行危险，海员向来比其他职业更加迷信。

“可你看起来对此毫无所谓？”察言观色是阿代尔斐尔的长项，让勒努方才的表情中只有讶异，没有任何排斥与抗拒，可确定他的言论不是为保住饭碗所作的妥协。

“比起老鼠啃食木料造成的隐患、糟蹋粮食增加的损耗以及传播疫病造成的减员，猫招来暴风雨的危险根本不值一提。”让勒努心想这位指挥官考察人的方式还真是特别，他迎着阿代尔斐尔直白得毫无遮掩的审视，保持着平和的语调，“还能顺便打发水手们无聊的时间，减少有害的娱乐。”

“你说得没错，比起可能降临的灾祸，更该规避的是必然存在的损失与风险。”言谈间年轻的指挥官对让勒努多了几分欣赏，却藏在眼里浅淡的眸色后，没有表露得太明显。让勒努剑术高超，见解也十分独到，可这不能抹消他履历中刺眼的败绩。早晚会知道原因的，阿代尔斐尔露出微笑，“看来我们在这个问题上所见略同。”

“很高兴与您看法一致。”让勒努淡然应声，随意地抬手将脸侧的发辫拨到肩后。

每个人都说阿代尔斐尔的地位是凭美貌自女王那里获得，将这位年轻的指挥官形容成漂亮又幸运的花瓶。可从昨日的比试与今日的交谈来看，阿代尔斐尔绝非虚有其表的殿前宠臣。希望他的指挥能力不输于剑术，毕竟残酷的海洋不会因为他生得漂亮就额外照顾，敌人更不会因此主动投降。

既然他敢于打破常规，在这舰船上养猫，那么这位指挥官或许也能接受在这船上做些更新颖的实践。让勒努正思考措辞，却听见对方比他先开了口。

“有话不妨直言，”阿代尔斐尔见让勒努望着船舱，水晶般剔透的异瞳里暗藏思绪，便猜他是有难言的话正思考该不该说，“如果是合理的建议，我会采纳。”话虽说得礼貌，听取意见可是这位指挥官最不擅长的事情。

“猫虽然可以缓解鼠害，可远航时发生的疫病却不光由老鼠传播，变质淡水引起的腹泻与饮食单调所致的败血症也是不可忽视的威胁。”让勒努注意到阿代尔斐尔的表情和昨晚邀请他留下讲故事时微妙相似，想必对自己将要说的话作了并不正面的预设。“可否请您移步货舱？”

阿代尔斐尔点头，带让勒努穿过甲板走下船中的木梯，依次经过船员们的房门，来到最下面的隔间，“有何指教？”

相比让勒努过去所见的同型船只，这艘船留给货舱的空间并不宽裕，满足航行需要绰绰有余，要想从目的地带回货物就不得不做些取舍。作为有海军编制的私掠舰队，利润从来是出海的首要目标，千辛万苦跑到远海，历经艰难的战事和危险的风暴，若是装不回满舱好货，这样的赔本买卖可没有谁愿意做。

所以应当节约空间，提高搭载货物的价值体积比。让勒努转过来，对阿代尔斐尔说：“出海时我建携带至少两个单位的茶叶，并在储备粮的预算中按比例增添大豆的开支，同时将柑橘所占的份额换成柠檬。”

“嗯，请问理由是什么呢？”沉默片刻后，阿代尔斐尔问，这建议令他疑惑。

“茶叶的香气可以掩盖淡水变质的口感，就不会使人晕眩这点而言，作用强过酒精。虽然酿酒仍是必要的，但在酒类也变质后，茶叶将会是仅剩的选择。”让勒努对自己未来的指挥官解释道，“尤其是出远海，长时间无法更换淡水储备时，茶叶的作用无可替代。”

相比他那些古板无聊的前任们，让勒努的建议倒是听着新鲜。但茶叶就价格而言很不经济，对方给出的理由也不够充分，无法使这项开支成立。所以阿代尔斐尔继续问：“你的意思是，只是为了让坏掉的饮用水味道变好，我们就必须牺牲两个单位的空间，以及付出一大笔预算？”

“茶叶改善的可不光是口感，”让勒努回答，他知道自己的建议听起来有些难以理解，“它的叶片里含有跟柑橘和柠檬相同的东西，可以预防坏血症。东方的商船就以茶叶佐饮，他们的水手得坏血症的概率远少于我们。”

“既然成分与柑橘相同，那为何还要考虑茶叶？”阿代尔斐尔并不是容易被说服的人。皇都近郊的特产水果便是柑橘，没必要舍近求远。

“如果只说作用，柑橘的效果更高，但储藏时间太短，等它们都坏掉后就只能自求多福。可是茶叶就不同，晒干的茶饼只要不受潮，储藏多久都没问题，所需空间也极为俭省。”让勒努仍在耐心地尝试说服，“这样算起来，总共需求的仓储空间反而更小。”

“那么柠檬呢？它的优越性在哪？”阿代尔斐尔问，想起这果实酸涩的味道，津液就润湿他的味蕾，“别告诉我是为了泡茶和海产的腥味。”

“就预防败血症而言，它比柑橘有效，储存时间也更长，需要空间更小。”这问题早在让勒努意料之内，早有准备的他对答如流，“如果能与茶叶配合，自然效果更佳。”

败血症源自食物不过是最近才有的说法，储备柑橘出海也只有少数像阿代尔斐尔这样乐于尝试新思路的指挥官或船长才会这么做，在大多数水手眼里，牙齿脱落和指甲撕裂仍是源自海神的诅咒。可让勒努说话时的眼神是如此肯定，就好像对茶叶、柑橘和柠檬的成分了如指掌。

但实际上，就连那种维持海员生命的物质是什么，科学院的学者们都未曾获得结论。阿代尔斐尔的怀疑多过相信，问话时却是谦和的语调：“你如何证明你是正确的？”

“这就好像你的那些猫，在岸上时很难说服别人它们有用，可只要带着它们出海，这么做的好处便一目了然。”让勒努扬起的目光似乎穿过甲板，神色柔和得仿佛被那些猫的憨态软化。

“听起来你已经有过尝试？”阿代尔斐尔脑海中迅速翻过对方的履历。让勒努昔日所在的地方舰队港口靠近冰海，航线沿途贫瘠荒凉，补给点稀少，或许是有些独到的经验。

“不错，”让勒努肯定地点头，“我家乡附近的渔民百年前便将柠檬视作吉祥物，只可惜他们以神话和风俗解释其原因，对真正发挥作用的部分并不知情。而海对面群岛的原住民数百年来都捕猎独角鲸，以其肥厚的皮为每日定餐，他们在海上鲜少有得坏血症的。”说到这里，他感叹道，“对文明社会而言是新发现的海上生存之道，在地方上早就是世代相传的常识。” 

“原来如此，”阿代尔斐尔将信将疑。在陆地上时他极少远离都市，偶尔前往郊外也都是度假散心，从未到过如让勒努家乡那么偏远的地方，而他依赖于社交圈的情报网再发达，也覆盖不到那些不起眼的奇异风俗，“那么大豆呢？也是为了预防坏血症吗？”

“在这个问题上，大豆不如柑橘、柠檬与茶叶，我看重的是它另外的作用，”让勒努发现指挥官的表情已较先前松动，那双少年般清澈的眼睛里显示出兴趣，这说明至少他是愿意听的，“大豆容易储存，随时可以转化为衍生品，也就是常说的豆芽。”

“所以，我们不光要在船上装大豆，还要在甲板上种豆芽？”尽管极力克制，阿代尔斐尔的嘴角还是难以置信地弯起明显的弧线，“我需要一个合适的理由来说服水手们去认真对待这件事。”

“他们会愿意的，这对他们有好处。”让勒努说得十分肯定，“豆芽是目前所知最方便远航的蔬菜，常规储备的干粮对感染疫病的海员来说难以下咽，清淡的蔬菜则要容易进食得多。”

“这也是你家乡渔民的习俗？还是岛屿原住民的智慧？”在船上种菜。阿代尔斐尔觉得这听起来有些疯狂，更不可思议的是，他竟然认为对方说的有道理。

“都不是，”让勒努摇着头回答，“某次出海经过荒岛时，我的船只偶然搭救了一位传教士和与他同行的博物学者，作为救命之恩的回报，他们教会我收集雨水以及利用变质淡水泡发豆芽的窍门。”稍作停顿后，他继续说，“丰富船上的饮食可以有效缓解因匮乏与抑郁所致的癔症与疯癫，有条件的话，应该为健康的水手们也准备些。”

这会增加不少预算，但只要行之有效，可极大避免人员损失。为了追求战术上的灵活，阿代尔斐尔为这艘船选择了三角形动帆，比之四方形定帆，操纵它所需要的水手更多，船员生存率是必须考虑的重要因素。让勒努的建议听起来宛如天方夜谭，其可能带来的优越性却令阿代尔斐尔十分心动。

“我不会立即采纳你的意见，就时机而言，现在也不是远航的佳期，”思考过后，阿代尔斐尔做出最后的决定，“但我们正好可以利用这段时间验证你的观点，就像水手们常说的那样，让大海来做出选择。”

—TBC—

2019-03-28


	3. Chapter 3

随着甲板上传来的号令，桅杆上的三角帆转了个角度，布面的阴影划过阿代尔斐尔站立的甲板，将那双满是不悦的眼睛笼罩在暗处。操帆的都是年轻新鲜的面孔，他们有劲但缺乏训练，对这风帆的特性也不够熟悉。所以他命令船只反向追逐逆风行驶，好为这些新人们提供训练的机会。

让勒努默不作声地站在船头。为了验证搭载茶叶、柠檬与大豆的合理性，阿代尔斐尔下令近海扬帆，顺道训练新招募的水手。可出海才不过三天，让勒努便逐渐明白，为何他的前任们宁愿在家赋闲，也不愿与这位年轻的指挥官共事——阿代尔斐尔性格骄傲固执，想要跟他心平气和地沟通实在艰难。

“阿代尔斐尔阁下，前方有座岛屿，我建议停靠歇息。”让勒努接到训练官求援的眼神，对阿代尔斐尔提议道。登舰后不久，这位性格温和宽厚的前地方舰队指挥官便成为全体船员的生存指望，只有这位同样年轻的提督敢在那位倔强的指挥官面前直言不讳。

但敢说不等于会被接受。阿代尔斐尔转头望着正朝自己走来的让勒努，标志性的微笑挂在脸上，声音却十分冷淡：“我认为没有这个必要，远洋上可能面临的考验比这严酷得多，如果连这都撑不过去，出海等于送死。”仿佛永不褪色的笑容没有让他的表情变得柔和，反倒让他声音中的拒绝听起来更加不容置疑。

“您说得没错，”让勒努没有反驳，望着甲板上被汗液润湿的木板说，“可操帆并非唯一重要的工作。我的建议是靠岸后让他们扫甲板与船舱，不同的项目穿插进行，可以提高训练效率。”

阿代尔斐尔垂眼思考，对他而言这已经是最大的谦虚。这批新水手中许多是初次出海，缺乏对船只结构的认识，连货舱的门怎么开都不知道，着实令人头疼。但最终让他同意靠岸的却不是让勒努意见的合理性，而是他忽然想知道军部的档案中那场无法说明原因的撤退究竟是怎么回事。

“让船靠岸。”年轻的指挥官命令道。这座岛屿看起来是个谈话的好地方。

随着他的指示，船帆重新调整角度，船体迎着离岸的逆流斜向朝着岛屿靠近。

这是座无人的荒岛，居民只有海鸥和军舰鸟。让勒努盯着手里握着的海图，初来乍到，皇都附近的海面对他而言还只停留在平面概念。

“留他们在岸边，你跟我到山丘上去。”阿代尔斐尔对这片海域了如指掌，岛屿的方位与坐标早刻在他的脑海里，不需要地图也能说出坐标，更知道哪座岛屿安全，哪座附近布满暗礁。

“只有我俩？”让勒努收起海图，卷起来握在手里，得到对方肯定的眼神，“这恐怕不太妥当，身为指挥官，应该更加谨慎。”

阿代尔斐尔展露出他迷人却意味着否定的笑容：“近海所有的岛屿和礁石我了如指掌，确定这岛上没有猛兽也没有食人族。”他说得像是在开玩笑，眼神却带着些挑衅，“我是指挥官，你只需要服从命令。”

“是，遵命。”让勒努颔首以庄重得过度的礼仪表达着自己的无奈，经过短短几天的相处，他早已觉悟到，安静地保持沉默和恭顺便是阿代尔斐尔对自己的期待。

在这位骄傲的年轻人眼里，副指挥官不应该在正职还存活的时候彰显任何存在感。他将暗示表达得含蓄却近乎羞辱，无怪乎让勒努的前任们都难以忍受在他手底下做事。他们都是有经验的航海指挥，怎么受得了被这样年轻的漂亮小子颐指气使。

让勒努与训练官交换视线，示意对方注意观察周围，皇都近海不会有什么危险，但保持谨慎对海员而言永远是好习惯。阿代尔斐尔步履轻快，仅是片刻的耽搁，让勒努便被落在后面，只好小跑着追上去。

除了暂时停靠的渔民，这座岛屿平日应该少有访客，岸边散落的贝壳与海螺就像女王裙摆上点缀的珍珠那样密布，封锁住道路的枝条更是盘根错节，让勒努庆幸自己随身带了把砍刀。

披荆斩棘开道这样的琐事，身为指挥官的阿代尔斐尔从不亲力亲为。让勒努看起来很精于野外作业，就给副指挥官一个机会展示下自己的特长吧。他缓步跟在后面，踏着满地的枝条与藤蔓前进。

“阁下可否给个明示，我们此次登岛的目标是什么？”让勒努停下来擦汗，碎叶和木屑沾在他柔软的长发上，看起来有些狼狈。

“有件事想向你确认，”阿代尔斐尔毫不掩饰他此行的目的，猜想对方说不定也有希望从自己这里得到的答案。

“前方有块平坦的岩石，我们到那去谈怎么样？”让勒努提议道，“那里地势高，风景想必不错，说不定还能够看到我们的船只。”

“好，”阿代尔斐尔看出让勒努没有登高的雅兴，而他此行也不是为了看风景的，“我们去那边。”

让勒努砍来宽阔的棕榈叶铺垫在岩石较高的阴凉面。阿代尔斐尔毫不推辞地坐下，这位贵族青年习惯别人的服务，只回以礼貌的“谢谢”。

“您想问我什么？”让勒努将砍刀放在旁边，捡来石块挡住以免滑落。

“我很好奇，你是怎么从地方舰队的指挥官变成我的副指挥官的？”阿代尔斐尔开门见山地问，递给让勒努把银梳子，“给我讲讲那次离奇的海战吧。”

“谢谢，”让勒努接过那把梳子，将汗湿的发辫拆开，“您应该事先看过我的履历和审查报告。”

“我是看过，”阿代尔斐尔望着让勒努异色的瞳仁，长痕贯穿他淡色眼珠那边的额头，乍看去极易产生半边失明的错觉，“可是毫无所获。”报告上只写着原因不详。

“那就是全部，我无法告诉你更多的事情。”细密的梳齿滤过长发，将叶片与木质的残屑带走。让勒努并不惊讶对方会问这个问题，但他确实无可奉告。

“失败不会没有原因。”阿代尔斐尔话锋尖锐，目光里带着审问，“无非是战术决策失误或者错判天时及海域，再要么就是船只老旧，水手身体状况不佳……总有些因果。”

“都不是，”让勒努摇头，“我无法解释原因。”说到这里，他有些怅然，没有再说下去，沉默着将梳子还给阿代尔斐尔。

“你让冰海舰队损失了大部分的主力船只，”阿代尔斐尔复述着报告上的文字，浅绿色的眼里神情冰冷，“却拒绝说出敌人是谁。”

“我在审查官面前毫无保留，他们想知道的一切我都和盘托出，”经过长达半年时间的隔离审查，事到如今让勒努被问到这件事时，已经产生不出任何的感觉，“可我确实不知道敌人是谁。”

“对方桅杆上没有旗帜？船舷上没有名字与编号？”阿代尔斐尔露出怀疑的神色。冰海再遥远也是国境之内，不可能凭空出现无名的舰队。

“根本就没有‘对方’，所有的船只都是凭空消失的，就像到了扁平的世界尽头，掉落到深渊里去。”让勒努回答得淡然。没有人肯相信他，幸存者的证言也不被采纳。如此重大的损失需要人来负责，若不是指向预设情况的证据同样不足，他或许会被交由军法处置。

“可世界是圆，不，是球形，科学家们早就证实了这一点。”阿代尔斐尔话里带着笑音，木漏的光斑落在他的脸上，让他起来像个树下乘凉听故事的少年，又回到相信童话的岁月，“世界的尽头根本不存在。”

“我方才所说只是比喻，”让勒努回应道，“真实情况如何，若是我能说清的话，也就不会在这里。”他叹息着，自嘲地轻笑后抬起眼，“你尽可以保留对我的怀疑，但我没说谎。”

阿代尔斐尔点头时轻挑着眉，料想再继续问也不会有结果，便站起身来朝着视野更开阔的方向走去。他站在开着白花的藤蔓边，转过身来朝着走向自己的让勒努说：“希望我的舰队出海时不要遇上这样的怪事。”

那可说不定。让勒努在心里叹道，悲剧在旁观者眼里只是场荒诞的怪谈，可对亲历者而言却是随时可能重复的噩梦。

“指挥官阁下，”他以职务而不是名字称呼阿代尔斐尔，“我无意干涉您的决策，但作为副手，我有责任提供可参考的建议。”

“但说无妨。”阿代尔斐尔摆出耐心倾听的样子，在心里暗暗吐槽，为何每位副指挥官都是同样的爱指手画脚，将多舌定义为自认的责任心。

“严格要求是必要的，但不妨偶尔对船员们展示温和。”让勒努走到阿代尔斐尔近前，他们中间隔着道开白花的软藤，上面还垂挂着柔软的蕨类。

“太宽容只会让他们变得散漫，大海可比我残酷得多。”阿代尔斐尔回答，眸色如暴风雨来临前的海面般暗沉，“我有我做事的方法，这你无需过问。”

“可是——”让勒努担心，阿代尔斐尔如此刚愎自用，早晚会被哗变的船员们扔到海里去。

“不妨把话说开，”阿代尔斐尔收敛起笑容，声音变得凌厉，“你需要能接纳你的舰队，而我需要能出远洋的编制。所以我建议你安心领你的薪水，顺便保持沉默，而我继续我的工作，当你不存在。我们互不干涉，各取所需。”

怪不得传闻中阿代尔斐尔每次上街都能收获半打白手套。让勒努没有表露出情绪，语气平淡地说：“我猜这便是你找不到副指挥官的原因。”

“是，”阿代尔斐尔没有否认对方的推测，随手折下近在咫尺的花，看了眼然后抛到远处，“可你别无选择。”

“不，你错了，”让勒努回答，“我有。”确认对方听清后，他继续说，“只要活着，永远都不会没有选择，”有白色的花瓣落在他的发间，“我宁可辞职回家当个伙夫。”

“没问题，”阿代尔斐尔早已习惯这样的对话，“你甚至可以考虑向我提出决斗挑战，就像你的前任和前前任所做的那样，延续这个优良的传统。”

“我讨厌无意义的流血，”让勒努摆手拒绝，“既然话已谈妥，不如回到船上去吧。”说罢，他转身回去拿那把砍刀。

阿代尔斐尔着那自顾自转过去的背影，鼻腔里发出声轻哼，背过身不去看那被海风吹拂得飘逸的柔顺长发。可就这转向间不经意的碎步，却正好踩在悬空的藤蔓上。他只觉得地面忽然松软，身体随着藤蔓断裂和树枝压断的声音向着下方坠落。

让勒努正弯腰将那砍刀捡起，听闻这边的动静抬起头来，原地消失的年轻面孔让瞬间便他明白发生了什么事情。他快步回到方才对话的位置，发现那处断面新鲜，细碎的泥块簌簌坠落，被人体重量压垮的植被下方悬空，若不是有根垂下的藤蔓横生蜿蜒，那位年轻的指挥官早就躺在崖底。

崖壁上握着刀的人影让阿代尔斐尔心里本能地一惊，牵系着他生命的藤蔓正是自让勒努手边垂下那根。耳边木质不堪重负的吱嘎声表明这已经是它的极限，只要藤条上出现哪怕一寸裂缝，力量便会如决堤的洪水自那里涌出，扯断整根生命线。而那微小的痕迹湮没在盘根错节之中，几乎不可能被注意到，更别说最关键的土壤断层是被自己踩塌，到时候大家都只会将这当做不幸的意外。

阿代尔斐尔死盯着让勒努的动作，将手臂伸向旁边，尝试将那根看起来不远的垂条抓在手里做防备，却不想这些微的重心偏移让藤蔓发出更大声的抗议，整个身体又往下坠了几寸。

“别动！”让勒努朝着阿代尔斐尔喊，他发现支撑藤蔓的树枝已经弯曲到极限，一半暴露在外的根部泥土开始松动，时间紧迫容不得他回船上求援。他迅速挥刀砍下一根更结实的藤蔓，将它固定在远处粗壮的树木上。

让勒努挥刀的刹那阿代尔斐尔金粉色的睫毛不由自主地扇动了下，可早有觉悟的坠落没有如他料想地那样发生。只见另一根藤蔓垂下，但仰躺的姿势限制他手臂活动的范围，只好对让勒努说：“太远了，我够不到。”

“你别动，等我下来。”让勒努将藤条系在腰间，慢慢地沿着新生的崖壁滑下，地缝深不见底，那年轻而漂亮的指挥官躺在摇摇欲断的藤蔓上望着他，好像只被蜘蛛的垂丝捕捉的蝴蝶。还好坠得不算太深，让勒努暗自庆幸着，很快便来到阿代尔斐尔面前，“把手给我。”

利用藤蔓的晃动，阿代尔斐尔敏捷地抓住让勒努的手腕，将身体撑离的反作用力压折峭壁上那棵树，断裂的树干拖着藤蔓倾倒，在崖壁上撞击几次后，滑入深不见底的地缝。扬起的灰尘弥漫，阿达尔斐尔迅速埋下头，努力压制住咳嗽的冲动，以免给这根承担着双倍生命的藤蔓增加负担。

“很抱歉。”他抬起埋在让勒努腰部的脸，为自己将对方身上的衬衫当掩鼻的手绢而感到不体面。

这罕见的话语引得让勒努垂下视线，正对上因尘埃而泛红的眼眶，望着那睫毛上晶莹的半滴湿润，他的表情和内心都深感无奈：“有话上去再说。”

这一次，阿代尔斐尔难得地听取了意见，直到他们都安全地回到坚实的地面，确认存活后才边整理着衣衫边说话：“你为什么要救我？”

让勒努费解地看着阿代尔斐尔，他不明白对方为何这么问，因而也就谨慎地没有立即回答。在沉默中僵持几秒后，他才语气平淡地说：“每个人都会这么做。”

“恐怕未必，”阿代尔斐尔目光锐利，笑意里讽刺深埋，“若是换做原来的副指挥官，他们会很乐意见我摔得粉身碎骨。”他话语直白而无所避讳，“如果我死在这，顶替指挥官位置的很可能是你。”

“或许吧，但那不是见死不救的理由。”让勒努拍打着身上的屑泥，微粒在光线中随着他的身边的气流跳舞。他忽然停下动作，抬起头来望着静默立在旁边的年轻指挥官，“我想您搞错了一件事，阿代尔斐尔阁下，我是跟您处不来，可这不代表我就会期盼您自这世界上消失。”他笑了笑，“还是说，如果情况反过来，假设掉下去的是我，您会因我冒犯而拒绝施救？”

“那不可能，我是名光荣的骑士，”阿代尔斐尔抬起下巴骄傲地回答，“就算容你不下，也会公正地向你提出决斗，绝不会趁人之危。”

“阁下说得真棒，”让勒努站在树荫下闪耀的光尘中，异色的眼睛颜色淡得透明，“可我也是骑士。”

—TBC—


	4. Chapter 4

岸边的水手们看到两位指挥官满身尘土地从山路上下来，训练官正想出声询问，却被让勒努先行而至的眼神暗示噤声。其他人更不敢在阿代尔斐尔面前多言，他们疑惑而沉默地注视着两位登上小船，朝着挂着白帆的旗舰划去。

轻柔的浪花推挤着木船，像摇篮般轻晃，无数细小的泡沫随着船桨搅动的漩涡，沿着船尾被拉长的轨迹波纹漂浮，好似彗尾般拖过海面，又很快消逝。

他们靠近大船的侧面。让勒努拉过软梯，递给阿代尔斐尔，后者接过那捆编织成结的绳索，却没有立即开始攀爬，而是踏在小船狭窄的舷上，望着让勒努那双过于平静的双眼问：“你是否觉得我太年轻，不足以胜任指挥官之职？”

一排高浪打过来，船身剧烈地起伏，站立着的两人谁都没有惊慌，连步伐也没晃动，不论是作为骑士还是作为航海员，他们都同样优秀。让勒努轻叹口气，说：“这可不是闲聊的好地方。”

“那就到船上去谈。”阿代尔斐尔说罢，将绳梯抓紧，敏捷地攀上大船，稳稳地站在清扫后干净的甲板上。

让勒努仰着头，阿代尔斐尔翻身越过船舷的身姿轻盈得像只海燕。他也随后跟上，顺着软梯向旗舰攀登，很快便扶住船舷木质的边缘。他发现阿代尔斐尔等在旁边，正朝他伸出手。犹豫片刻后，他将手交到对方的掌心。

“谢谢您。”尽管并不需要，但让勒努还是微笑地以礼节回报善意。

海藻般繁芜的思绪飘过阿代尔斐尔那沙滩线般水绿的眼睛，让他看起来思绪万千。吩咐甲板上待命的船员将小船划回岛屿后，他对让勒努做了个邀请的手势。经过指挥室时他的脚步有所迟疑，却最终绕开那扇门，领着让勒努来到船舱里自己的房间。

这室内的陈设就如这艘船所呈现的风格，简洁的布置中藏着非凡的品味。让勒努站在正中的地板上，听身后的门扉传来锁扣落下的清脆金属声。

“请坐。”阿代尔斐尔说着，将两张铺垫着丝绒的椅子拉近房内圆形的木桌，顾不得两人身上还沾着泥土。

让勒努望了眼那花纹精美的丝绒，又扫了眼身上的污迹和碎屑，心想反正这是人家的房间，也就没有推辞地坐下。

他们隔着不算宽阔的桌面四目相对。让勒努以为对方会再次发问，阿代尔斐尔却认为问题已经抛出，所需要的只是等待答案。他们谁都不言语，室内的氛围如暴风雨前的沉闷低压，酝酿着不可知的蓄势待发。

“我不认为年龄对您来说是个问题，”最后先打破沉默的是让勒努，他体贴地领会到对眼前骄傲的年轻人来说，那样的话语要重复简直万分艰难，“虽然年轻往往被拿来跟缺乏经验划等号，可熟稔与否实际只取决于经验积累开始与持续的时间，以及过程中学习与掌握的效率。单纯的年龄差只是个数字，并不能说明任何问题。”

阿代尔斐尔难得表情认真地听着，靠在椅背上的身体随意而优雅，合欢花般的睫毛时而随着眼睑眨动。他的视线始终与让勒努那双异瞳里望过来的目光交汇，待到对方声音停止，他才开口：“或许不是问题，可绝对是个麻烦。”他轻摇着头问：“你只比我大两岁，也很年轻，就没有人因此怀疑过你作为舰队指挥官的能力吗？”

“有，只是很少。”让勒努回答，“我自幼出海，作为船员的能力少年时代便有目共睹，最后成为指挥官也是众望所归，”说到这里，他顿了顿，话锋一转，“但地方舰队情况不同，大部分船员都是本地招募，彼此知根知底，外来人不多。除了少数瞄准指挥官位置的人对我心怀不满外，其他人都没什么异议。”

“皇都这边可就没那么单纯，各种复杂的因素纠缠不清，就好像毒藤蔓与蝮蛇结。”阿代尔斐尔的笑容不再维持刻板的礼貌，变得如花朵般柔和，即使夹杂着讽刺，也看起来真挚得多，“只要稍微放松些，便会被拖入深渊，成为别人上位的踏脚石。”轻蔑的哼声后，他继续说，“这就是为什么我必须保持严厉，温柔只会让别人觉得我可欺，年龄则会让他们的僭越变得合理——这些年我吸取的教训可不少。”

虽然不知道阿代尔斐尔到底经历过什么，但那绝不是值得重温的美好回忆。让勒努无意去打探对方的隐私，安静地听着年轻的指挥官倾诉，心里隐隐有种感觉：那位年轻人或许很久都没摘下过那冷硬面具，袒露出藏在礼仪与笑容后的真实想法。

“所以，正如我方才所言，年龄本身不是问题，”让勒努的声音平稳如信天翁展开的羽翼，“想要攻击你的人，永远都能找到借口与机会，年龄只是相对方便趁手的武器。”他语气认真地说，“我不喜欢也不擅长斗争。波云诡谲的宫廷比瞬息万变的远洋更加危险，天气和洋流有其既定规律，人在谋求地位与利益时可以多么不择手段，却是最精确的六分仪也算不准的。”

叙述这段话的时候，让勒努想到的是暗杀与诬陷，可最后那半句话的音节撞上阿代尔斐尔敏感的神经，却被这位因美貌而饱受议论的年轻人解读出不甚确定的意有所指。

“那么，如果按照你的标准来评判，我成为指挥官的方式，是否也属于不择手段之列？”阿代尔斐尔说话时仰起脸，目光沉入让勒努眼中异色的光泽里。

在皇都贵族社交圈的闲言碎语里，阿代尔斐尔的指挥官与舰队是自女王裙摆下获得的。这样的恩宠让他被男人们嫉妒得眼红，也让他成为贵妇小姐们争相追逐的梦中情人。

可这毕竟是传言，所以让勒努不打算以此作答，而是说：“从我有权接触的档案来看，您的履历上只写着初次成为指挥官的年龄以及之后历次战功，别的可什么都没记载。”

阿代尔斐尔嗤笑出声，恢复镇定后，说：“得了吧，我不信你没听过那些事。”他盯着让勒努的眼睛，粉色的那只看起来深沉，紫色的那只看起来淡然，却都蕴着同样的笑意。

“我是听过，”让勒努承认。只听说他会与阿代尔斐尔共事，关于这位指挥官的情报便如雪片般纷至沓来，想不知道都难，“可故事众多，相互矛盾，你总该先告诉哪个版本是正确的。”

“女王喜欢我，这不假，”阿代尔斐尔笑过后回答，“可这种宠爱并不是你，抱歉，并不是他们所以为的那种原因。”他的音调放轻，却更加郑重，“我在皇宫里有临水的套房，窗外风景优美尤其是晚上，没必要到别人的床上过夜。”

这是跟所有版本的描述都不同的细节。除了当事者无人可辨真假，所以让勒努没有信也没有不信。他望着阿代尔斐尔那张骨瓷般精致的脸，这样的美貌足以成为女王怜爱的理由，但除了天生的好看外，这位年轻人也绝对另有闪耀的光芒可为他赢得陛下的赏识。

“你不信？”阿代尔斐尔如是问，却不觉意外，“也罢，没人相信。”几不可闻的叹息后，他的音调恢复平稳，目光坦然，“算了，那都没关系。必须承认的是，不管其中缘由为何，我并不是靠能力获得如今地位的，军职与舰队都是女王偶然间兴起的赏赐。旁人不服，也是自然。”

“您不用在意我信或是不信，他们服或是不服，大海并不关心您的军职与舰队是如何获得，”让勒努避开话题的锋芒，“重要的是，您是否担得起这样的责任？”命运的垂青固然是好事，可倘若这赠礼太过沉重，最终也会压垮脊背，变为灾祸。

于是又回到最开始的问题。阿代尔斐尔再次询问对方的答案：“那你觉得我担得起吗？”

“从您过往的战绩来看，答案绝不是否定的，”让勒努回答得很干脆。阿代尔斐尔作为指挥官的能力出类拔萃，这点无需质疑，“可光靠发号施令无法使船行驶于海面，还需依赖船员与水手们的合作，”他的眼眸深沉，“指挥官必须懂得凝聚人心，以及，擅于听取不同的意见。”

阿代尔斐尔垂下眼幕，望着手掌被藤蔓划伤的痕迹抿嘴不言。过往有太多人欺他年轻，在控制与操纵的提线外涂抹善意的清漆，若不是他天生敏锐善察，又足够自立可不依赖外人行事，说不定现在早就变成权谋废墟里丢弃角落的木偶。

谁都不可信，任何话都别听，只有自己才是可靠的。这是阿代尔斐尔长期以来的生存之道。哪怕是让勒努关于货物的提案，他在认为那或许可行并决定尝试时，也在心里暗自担忧，这会否成为权力让渡的起始。

至于水手与船员，重复的话题让人无奈。阿代尔斐尔刚登舰的那时，曾经举剑挨个挑战所有不愿听他命令的船员，靠着手中的利刃迫使他们对还是少年的指挥官表示服从。从此之后，他展露在甲板上的面孔，便如他那柄佩剑，美丽而锋利，不再有半分柔软或让步。

让勒努见对面默不作声，不确定那位年轻人将自己的话听进去多少。但该说的已经陈述完毕，能否接受是留给对方考虑的事。他等着指挥官宣布谈话结束，却听见话题忽然转移。

“离开舰队后你打算去哪呢？”阿代尔斐尔重新抬起头来，神情中竟有几分关切。

“没想好，”让勒努耸肩，他还没来得及考虑这样的事情，“先在皇都停留段时间吧，这里的食物做法比家乡精致，菜谱的种类也更多，就连糖霜的颜色也更洁白……有很多值得学习的地方。”

这回答令阿代尔斐尔哑然，他本以为会听到关于重新出海的事情。他忽然想起他们在山丘上的争执，让勒努好像说过疑似回家当个伙夫的话，便试探着问：“你喜欢品鉴美食？”

“确切来说，我关注的是食材选用与烹饪技巧，”让勒努从阿代尔斐尔的眼里读到惊异，“这是我长久以来的爱好。”

“怪不得你对茶叶、柠檬和大豆的效用那么了解，”阿代尔斐尔有所顿悟，又感到些新奇。他见过许多沉湎口腹之欲的饕餮客，却是第一次见到比起享用更热衷创造的人，“你的手艺想必不错？”

“就口碑而言，跟我的剑术相差无几。”这不是谦虚也不是骄傲，是完全客观的比较。

“那就是相当棒了！”阿代尔斐尔毫不掩饰地赞叹道，同时又带着些自豪，“十四岁之后的我就没在剑术上认过输，而你是唯一能让我承认失败的人。”

“可那次我也没能赢，”让勒努淡笑着说，并不觉得遗憾，“我没统计过早年的胜负，但自从十五岁那年夏天我在决斗中获胜，就不再记得有谁能在我面前坚持到最后。”

“决斗？”阿代尔斐尔有些好奇，支起手肘托着腮，不由得想象起少年时代的让勒努握剑的英姿。

“是的，却不是为我，”让勒努娓娓道来，“家乡的郡县里住着位伯爵，为人很善良，娶了位漂亮的女士为妻。有位剑术高超的贵族觊觎他夫人的美貌，故意以编造出的流言蜚语挑衅那位伯爵，意图逼迫对方为捍卫名誉主动提出挑战，好趁机合法地杀死他，让那夫人变成有钱的遗孀。”

“所以伯爵自知不敌，就委托你出战？”阿代尔斐尔此时的神情仿佛在听动人的故事，他对让勒努的过去有种难以解释的兴趣。

“不，”让勒努摇头，“我赶在伯爵决意赴死前，率先向那位贵族提出挑战，既避免了无辜人流血，又维护了女士的清誉。”这次也多亏那位伯爵出面斡旋，否则等待让勒努的归宿只能是绞刑架。

“你真是位高尚的骑士，”阿代尔斐尔诚恳地叹道。他的声音戛然而止，目光短暂地垂落，重新抬起后，蕴着碧波无垠的微笑，“你救了我的命，我还欠你句感谢。除此之外——”他的神情和声音都是相同的庄重，“我想为这些天来的冒犯向你表示歉意，希望你能原谅我的莽撞与不成熟。”

“我背负着难以洗刷的污名，得不到信任也情理之中。” 骄傲的指挥官竟然会承认错误，让勒努感到颇为意外，“至于别的，我不过做了应当做的事，您无需记挂在心。”

“我们本该成为朋友的。只可惜——”延伸的尾音消失在空气里，阿代尔斐尔的眼睛里充盈着遗憾，有些话欲言又止，几番挣扎后还是说了出来，“离职的事，希望你能重新考虑。”

让勒努愣了片刻，确认没有听错，才回应道：“如果留下，我会坚持履行副指挥官应尽的责任。”

“求之不得。”阿代尔斐尔朗声回答。然后他看到坐在对面的青年，轻轻地点了下头。

—TBC—


	5. Chapter 5

这个富饶的国家拥有漫长的海岸线，港口停靠的航船承载着男孩们对遥远的世界所怀抱的瑰丽梦想。

当让勒努在那氤氲着茶香的室内听阿代尔斐尔讲述他起源于童话故事的航海梦时，他以为那不过又是源自几本故事书或者两三艘轮船玩具的心血来潮。

在他靠近冰海的家乡有许多跃跃欲试想要领略大海的年轻人，也是因相同的缘由对远洋满怀憧憬。但晕几次船，遇见几回海盗后，大部分天真的热血都会因恐惧而冷却。

阿代尔斐尔能坚持到现在，燃烧在他心中的火焰必定不会只有寥寥几页书作为填料

——他有座豪华富丽的童话城堡。

“你肯定觉得我很幼稚。”阿代尔斐尔说话时略抿着嘴，仿若又回到无忧无虑的童年，天马行空的幻想里尽是塞壬和鹰身鸟妖的故事。

“我可没这么说。”让勒努闻言收起震惊的表情，转过身去时面容平稳得如同无风的海面。

这偌大的房间里存放着满墙关于航海的诗歌与童话书，还有各种手绘的地图与珍禽异兽的素描。天花板上如鸟儿般悬空的是各种船只的简易模型，而摆在窗边的那艘三角帆船则制作得精美绝伦，就连船首的女神像都雕刻得惟妙惟肖。

置身于其中的让勒努，恍然间觉得自己仿佛是误闯幻想乡的冒险者，又觉得这里好像航海家死后回归孩童所去往的天堂——这危险而不吉利的想法刚进入脑海便被他快速删除。

城堡的主人款步走到好友身边，手中托着的盘子里放着块形状别致的提拉米苏，正是让勒努回报阿代尔斐尔热情邀约，在东道主不可思议的目光里亲手制的赠礼。

“这就是为什么我想当航海家，”阿代尔斐尔咽掉嘴里那块甜蜜的蛋糕，站在整面墙的童话书下无比憧憬地说，“我想亲眼看看那些长生的妖怪和古老的巨兽。虽然书上说它们美丽却凶残，可我认为这样的风险是值得冒的。”他转向立在帆船模型边的好友，“我可不想在皇都乏味的宫廷里度过无聊的一生。”

海中的人鱼若是见了阿代尔斐尔绝世的容颜，恐怕会疯狂地爱上他，或是嫉妒得将他卷入海底。让勒努只在心里这么想，却并没有将思绪化作声音。对因美丽而饱受非议与诋毁的人来说，这样的称赞未必会带来喜悦。

“就算那些神话生物不存在，”阿代尔斐尔的话语还在继续，他将视线从虚构的童话移向另侧墙上钉满的航海图，那都是来自真实世界的测绘，“我也想到海的那边去，在犀牛与鸵鸟栖息的草原上散步，看热带岛屿的居民们是如何追逐海鸟寻找新的家园。”

“海洋从来不让冒险家失望，”让勒努点了下自己的嘴角，示意好友唇边沾着咖啡末。他本想亲手替阿代尔斐尔擦去，但性格中的谨慎使他习惯性避免太过逾越的举动，“那些零星的岛屿与远方的陆地亦是万种风情。我见过在嘴唇上镶嵌银盘的原始部落，也见过在发辫上缀满白色贝壳的岛民，有一次还差点被原住民当做什么神，留在那里脱不开身。”

“哈哈！”阿代尔斐尔笑着抬手起来，连绢布也没掏，用食指擦去那几粒棕色，随意得完全不似那个永远端着礼仪的贵族青年，“你不是第一个遇到这种事的船长。”他从书架上取下本画册，翻开其中的一页，将上面的速写展示在让勒努面前，“这是传教士临摹的壁画，海员们的三角帽很像当地神灵头上的装饰，所以才会被蒙昧的土著认错。”

“如此的话，下次登上陌生的岛屿前，我一定要命令船员们把帽子摘掉。”让勒努说完，才意识到言语不妥，“抱歉，说得太顺口了，你才是指挥官。”

“船员们若是知道岛上有什么，恐怕不会同意这样的安排，”阿代尔斐尔并不恼，笑得玩味，还有些轻浮，意味深长地说：“我猜你们在岛上时，肯定是白天吃喝应有尽有，夜里卧躺异域温柔乡，日子过得是人间极乐！”

“船员们是挺开心，他们中的许多从没尝过女人主动投怀送抱的滋味，”让勒努无法否认阿代尔斐尔说出的的确是事实，却并不为此感到得意，“可假称神灵享受僭越的侍奉终究是不道德的——若是被岛民们发现破绽，后果不堪设想。”

“只要身份被看穿，流血冲突不可避免，”阿代尔斐尔合上那本书，将它重新放回书架，“许多岛民保留着吃人的习俗。运气不好的话，就会变成他们的晚餐。”

“作为烹饪爱好者，我很乐意为人们奉上晚餐，但这种方式听上去并不美妙。”让勒努撩起袖子，露出手臂上结实的肌肉，“我的肉太柴了，不会比火鸡味道好，”他以打量的目光望着阿代尔斐尔，“不过你看起来挺嫩的，说不定岛民们会喜欢，肯定比鲯鳅美味！”

“哼！”阿代尔斐尔嗔声抱怨，放下那已经半空的瓷盘，挽起袖子不愿服输地说，“我可没比你少锻炼，要说口感，应该跟你是差不多的。”

让勒努闻言弯下腰去，袖子松垮地顺着扶在桌台上的那只手臂下滑到腕部，因低头而下垂的睫毛遮挡住他的眼睛，却藏不住那随着肩膀起伏发出的笑音。许久后他才直起身，对看起来有些生气的好友说：“你令我想起曾经听过的故事，两个傻瓜，一胖一瘦，为谁的肉更好吃吵得不可开交，最后只好双双割下自己的大腿肉，请智者来做评判。”

“最后的结果呢？谁赢了？”阿代尔斐尔好奇地问，他为那个裁判的味觉感到难过。

“你猜。”让勒努故意卖了个关子。

“应该是瘦的那位，跟生牛肉一个道理。”阿代尔斐尔认真地思考后做出回答。

“错了。”让勒努遗憾地摇头，嘴角的笑意快要流溢出来。

“难道是胖的那位？”这有些出乎意料，阿代尔斐尔怀疑地看着让勒努，隐约觉得自己好像中了什么圈套。

“都不是，”让勒努终于忍不住，笑得眼睛都弯了起来，“他们因为流血过多死掉了，最后谁也没赢。”

“……”阿代尔斐尔愣了几秒，也随即爆发出爽朗的笑声，拍在桌子上的手差点掀翻瓷盘。他边笑边说，“我一定要把这个故事讲给沙龙里爱攀比的女士们听，她们就连谁假发里养的虱子更圆润都能争吵半宿，简直太适合她们了！”

虱子。光听到这个词的音节，让勒努就感到头皮发痒，伸手下意识地抓挠着，决定对那些发髻高以尺计的女士们避而远之。

可阿代尔斐尔的想法却正好相反，“皇宫的晚宴，你陪我去怎么样？我有两张请柬。”

“你这是在找烘托你美貌的陪衬吗？”让勒努玩笑般地问，表示拒绝，“还是把机会留给你的女伴吧。”

“我很少带女伴，”阿代尔斐尔挑眉，粉金色的线条尾部呈现弯起的弧线，声音却仿佛叹息，“省得麻烦。”他欣赏地看进让勒努那水晶般双色的瞳仁，“就凭你这特别的眼睛和漂亮的发色，绝对会成为沙龙里女士们争相示爱的对象。”

“前提是她们没有被我的伤疤吓跑。”让勒努伸手摸向额头，指腹下柔软的皮肤深陷，深度差点就能触及那只淡粉色的眼珠。

“开什么玩笑，让勒努，”阿代尔斐尔的指尖停在让勒努抬起的手腕上，两人间的距离很近，可以望见那淡色眼睛里含着更深的粉色，“那伤痕可是你高尚与英勇的证明。”

“说得好像你知道它是怎么来的一样。”让勒努确定自己没在阿代尔斐尔面前提起过其中缘由。

“是被海盗的弯刀划伤的，”阿代尔斐尔仰着脸问，“我说得对吗？”

“你调查过我？”让勒努有些讶异。他正是在这次战后受到代替阵亡的前指挥官成为冰海舰队新的主心骨。

“我的情报网四通八达不假，但绝不暗地里窥探朋友的隐私，”阿代尔斐尔摇头，随后解释道，“我的家族是狄兰达尔家的支系，受过你恩惠的那位伯爵，算起来是我远亲。上岸后我接到他寄来的信，提到些关于你过去的事情，还强调你是他此生所见最正直的人，叫我千万不能苛待你。”他看起来有些不忿，“说得我好像专门喜欢欺负人一样！”

“承蒙伯爵如此记挂，我该给他回封信。”让勒努望向窗外的夜空，往事浮现在眼中，好似鳕鱼游过冰下，泛着细密的闪光，“我的这边脸是伤在海盗手里，对方的武器却不是弯刀，而是带着铁钩的长鞭。她躲在暗处，趁我与别人缠斗时偷袭。我的剑刺中面前的敌人，却没来得及斩断她的皮鞭。这伤就这么落下了。”

“她？”阿代尔斐尔没有错过让勒努话中的性别称谓，“是个女人？”

“是位身姿矫健的女大副，动作迅捷得跟蛇一样。”让勒努回答。海盗的社会里没有那么多教条，只以实力论地位，只要够强，女人也能成为要员。

“我只听说有，却从没见过女性船员，除了……”阿代尔斐尔抬起眼来，“你懂。”

“女性当海盗面临的考验更多，那些船上都是穷凶极恶的亡命徒，没点出类拔萃的本事很难生存。”让勒努说，“所以她们更难对付。”

“可最后是你赢了。”阿代尔斐尔端详着那道裂口，这结论显而易见。

“没错，”让勒努回答，“否则现在站你面前的就是死去归来的亡魂。”他做了个吓人的鬼脸。

“那我们舰队就有个幽灵副指挥官了，这听起来不错，”阿代尔斐尔后仰着避开让勒努恐吓般朝他伸来的手，“若是某日遇上那艘挂着黑帆的死人船，对面的骨架水手们说不定会看在你的面子上放过我们。”

“你怎么不怕我倒戈加入对面？”让勒努故意问，“我是幽灵，他们是亡魂，看起来更像同类呢。说不定我会背后偷袭，将你这颗漂亮的脑袋献给被诅咒的船长当做投诚的见面礼。”

“你才不会那么做呢，”阿代尔斐尔回应得极为笃定，“活着的你是正直高尚的骑士，死去后，肯定也是善良诚实的幽灵。”思考后，他说，“我猜你到时候会找我公平地决斗，而不是利用我的信任施加暗算。”

阿代尔斐尔眼里蕴着万分认真的神情。让勒努有那么瞬间本能望向墙壁，海图与素描上并立着两道影子，说明他还拥有真实可触的躯体，暂时没有变成幽灵的潜质。

安放在墙边的机械钟指针高高扬起，初次造访人家宅邸不宜叨扰太晚。

“多谢你的款待，”让勒努礼貌地提出去意，“可是夜已深，我该告辞了。”

“你可以留下过夜，”阿代尔斐尔早有准备地说，“客房很宽敞，朝向庭院，不比你的宿舍强吗？”

这恐怕不妥。让勒努正想推辞，却听见对方提出更进一步的邀请。

“要我说，你在岸上的时候，不如干脆就住我家，”阿代尔斐尔说得理所当然，“你在皇都没别的朋友，不如来跟我作伴。”

“可是——”让勒努哑口，他不擅长拒绝这样直白的热情。断断续续地说了些谢绝的话，最后却被能赢过阿代尔斐尔那句掷地有声的“就这么定了”。

现在是夏至后第七天晚上大约十点半刻，误差半小时内。

这是让勒努在余生漂泊于海上的漫长时光中，曾无数次地想起的时刻。

日后被诗人与歌者传颂数个世纪，被誉为新纪元史诗的海上传奇，正是由这个被海盗与幽灵船的话题标记的夜晚开始。

—FIN—  
2019-04-01


End file.
